


Sam & Jack - "You're really not him, are you?"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The Five Kisses [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "You're really not him, are you?"




End file.
